


myrosee

by RUIANY



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29575056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RUIANY/pseuds/RUIANY
Summary: How batman learn krypton’ s language and Kryptonian love
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

01  
Do you like Krypton?

It was a blue planet, just like the earth, as watery blue, like Superman's eyes, it was pure Kryptonian blue, unique. Bruce was in a trance, and the people in front of him were still talking.

"Bruce?" The name suddenly mentioned brought Bruce back to his senses, what's wrong?

"Do you like Krypton?" The Superman in the red and blue uniform standing in front of him was speaking unnaturally on the floor, throwing a question to him, Bruce was a little confused, what is the best answer to this question, especially when When your colleague and new friend who has become the last member of the race ask you this way.

"Of course." Bruce heard himself saying this, and he stared into Clark's eyes, sincerely. Why did Superman ask such a question? This doubt floated shallowly in his heart, stirring his mind. why?

"That's great, maybe I can teach you. Kryptonian is the most beautiful language." Bruce should interrupt him, because the Superman standing in front of him is obviously a bit unnaturally fanatical, not to mention the somewhat arbitrary Kryptonian language. It's the final conclusion of the most beautiful language. This is too absolute, it shouldn't come from a journalist with a literal job.

"That's not bad." Bruce finally replied this way, comforting himself in this way for Superman's mental health.

02

It's dawn, and the light in the study room of Wayne's old house is still on. At this time, Batman who had finished the night watch had long since fallen asleep.

And now? Bruce rubbed his swollen temples in trouble, and looked helplessly at the thick Krypton children's books. The strange Krypton fonts gradually became distorted in his eyes, and then distorted again, like a few. The earthworm is firmly glued to the page, damn Superman!

He cursed secretly in his heart, damn Clark Kent.

A few days ago, Clark suddenly threw a bunch of Kryptonian books to Bruce on a whim. This is of course a good thing. The Kryptonian technology and words that many people want to study were easily sent to Batman.

The cruelest thing is that Bat Computer has no way to deal with Krypton’s highly complex and detached Earth system text, and Superman can’t wait to come to Wayne’s old house three times a day to supervise Batman’s study, saying "￥%" from time to time. ......&" Kryptonic like an alien language, oh no, it was originally an alien language. Bruce felt so exhausted for the first time, and only hoped that Damian and Alfred could drive the alien who was looking for something to do for themselves out of Gotham.

However, the previous Robin seemed to have caught the virus of Superman worship, and Alfred was crazy hoping that Bruce would have a few true friends, so Wayne Mansion completely opened up to Superman. And the little reporter of the damn Planet Daily was in the Mansion of Wayne as if he was in no one, almost using the bat cave as a garden, and strolling around every day.

Knowing the difficulties of Kryptonian language, Bruce had to secretly download and copy the relatively simple language composition books from the Arctic Fortress-Krypton Children's Books, and study hard every day before going to bed, trying to learn from the pictures above (猫猫狗狗鱼 Fish) think of complicated Kryptonian characters.

After taking the last sip of coffee in the cup, Bruce scolded again: "Damn Kryptonian!"

03

"Bruce, are you free on weekends?" Just after the battle, Superman's body was still knocked down and dusted up, and he enthusiastically moved in front of Bruce, his red cloak happily stirred in the wind.

"I need to hold a parent meeting for Damian." Bruce said coldly, a perfect and real reason for existence.

"Damian said that you only have noon after the parent meeting, and there is still a lot of time. Maybe we can go to the playground?" Superman said, and he gestured to Bruce with a finger on his phone screen. The hand is unnaturally on his side.

"That's okay." Bruce heard him answer in a bit awkward manner. When did Damian become so childish? It must be his goddamn idol Superman abducted.

04

Batman never hangs out during the day, but Bruce Wayne does not.

Bruce struggled to squeeze his Lamborghini into the small parking space between a huge van and a red car, and once again felt the malice of the world.

"Are you going to get off?" Bruce looked at his son and found that he had already jumped out of the car and ran towards Clark Kent AKA Superman standing at the entrance of the park.

This is really weird. If he weren't sure that Damian was his own, he would want to take his son, who has suddenly become more active recently, for a paternity test.

"Hey." When he got out of the car, Bruce saw Clark greet him stupidly, raising his arms high and waving stupidly in the air. ‘Stupid Kryptonian’, Bruce commented, and quickly followed.

05

"Roller coaster. Let's do that." Damian's blue round eyes stared at Bruce, like life in the Assassin League doesn't seem to exist, he showed such sunshine, this is the family Bruce wants to protect.

"Okay." Bruce, who was confused, was squeezed into the roller coaster seat by the two (Clark and Damian), and he sat in the middle. It is indeed the most terrifying and fastest roller coaster in North America. Bruce can feel his heartbeat stop when he suddenly stops after climbing to the peak.

This is not fighting terrorists, nor is his current role Batman.

The gravity generated by the rapid fall of the roller coaster made Bruce feel the sensation of falling. He only panicked for a second, a warm hand touched Bruce's forearm, and they clasped their hands together.

Tossing in the air, Clark next to him suddenly said, "Myrosee." Bruce is proficient in dozens of languages and has traveled to nearly a hundred countries, but he is very sure that this is not any language on earth.

Compared to Russian, it is clearer; compared to French, it is introverted; compared to Chinese, it is more intense; compared to English, it has such a soft tongue, which seems incompatible with all languages.

This is not any language on earth.

Kryptonian.

This is not just a sentence, the clasped hands, the warmth and tenderness in the words, all these make Bruce's heart palpitations.

Stop.

06

Bruce felt that there was something wrong with Superman's feelings for him, which was far more than that such a warm invitation was more like a pursuit. He adjusted his duty time in the watchtower, and he and Superman would no longer have time to work together.

The night was heavy, Bruce came back from the night watch, took a shower, put on a short blue bathrobe, and lay exhausted on the soft bed.  
The dim light softly illuminated Bruce's vision, and he picked up a new Krypton drawing book that he had left on the bedside table randomly before.

That was just one of the thousands of books Clark gave him.

07

Once upon a time, there was a cute little dog. He once lay on a small hill thousands of times and looked at the small cave on the other side of the mountain. There lived a cute little bat. The little bat has scary little fangs. He only flies at night every day, flying over small hills, over woods, and over puppy dens.

Puppies like little bats, but little bats don't like him.

Why would he not like it? Puppies are so confused. He went to ask the little frog, and the little frog said, "Maybe it's because you have different personalities. You have to know that he likes the night and you like the sun."

Puppy felt that he could also love the night deeply, but this could not explain his doubts. So he went to ask the little white dove again, and the little white dove said: "You live under the sun and he lives at night. If you ask him to love you, wouldn't it take his life?"

He found it, he realized it.

The puppy said to the hill for the last time: "myrosee." My rose, my love, I love you.

He walked into the dark cave, where there were thousands of vampire bats, but there was also his lover-the little fruit bat that always searched for nectar late at night.

He never came back.

08

"Clark," Bruce muttered, waking up from his dream. He looked at the head of his bed again, and the Krypton picture book about puppies and little bats was still open.

He frowned and put on it, and the cover of the picture book was printed with "Author-Karl El".

He can't wait any longer.

Bruce stood in front of his glass window and said again: "Clark." There was still no one in the garden, so he changed his name, "Carl El." The Krypton name was softly covered in his mouth. Called out, with a sweet, prolonged ending.

"Bruce." The god of the world stood in his garden like this, wearing a cheap blue and white striped pajamas, with his hands restlessly placed on his sides.

"Did you find your little bat?" Bruce opened the window to let his voice pass through more clearly.

"Still looking for it." Stars appeared in the blue eyes of the Kryptonian standing in front of him.

Bruce took Clark's hand through the window, and the human spirit floated out of the room with him. They just stood barefoot in their pajamas in the garden, in a garden full of roses and roses.

Fingers interlocked, this kiss is so warm. Bruce was so obsessed that he let Krakla hold him, and tried to get his hand into his bathrobe.

He doesn't care.

"I found you." After asking for a long time, the Krypton puppy said, and the little bat was already a little dizzy. He just remembered in a daze, that he had trampled on so many roses that Alfred was afraid that he was not going to kill me.

But who cares?

The soft song of birds remembered that this pair of lovers in the fairy tale stood like this, as the fairy tale said, they are together forever, forever.


	2. 我的玫瑰爱人 the chinese vision

01  
你喜欢氪星吗？

那是一个蓝色的星球，就像地球，那样水汪汪的蓝色，就像超人的眼睛，那是纯粹的氪星蓝，独一无二。布鲁斯有些出神，他眼前的人还在叨个不停。

“布鲁斯？”突然提到的名字让布鲁斯回过神，怎么了？

“你喜欢氪星吗？”站在他面前的红蓝制服的超人正不自然地板着脸说话，向他抛出一个问题，布鲁斯有些困惑，什么才是这个问题的最好答案，特别是当你已经成为种族最后一人的同事兼新晋好友这样问你时。

“当然。”布鲁斯听见自己这样说，他盯着克拉克的眼睛，真诚。为什么超人要问这样一个问题呢，这个疑惑浅浅的浮在他的心口，骚动着他的心神。为什么？

“那太好了，也许我可以教你。氪星语是最美的语言。”布鲁斯应该打断他，因为站在自己面前的超人显然有些不自然的狂热，更别提那有些独断‘氪星语是最美语言’的定论了。这太过绝对，不应该出自一个有着咬文嚼字工作的记者。

“这不错。”布鲁斯最终还是这样回答了，为了超人的精神健康，他这样安慰自己。

02

天色已经破晓，韦恩老宅书房的灯依然亮着，以往这个时间，夜巡完毕的蝙蝠侠早就疲惫的沉入梦乡。

而现在？布鲁斯困扰的揉了揉自己发胀的太阳穴，无奈地看着那几本厚厚的氪星儿童读本，那些构词奇怪的氪星字体在他的眼中逐渐变得扭曲，再扭曲，像几条蚯蚓牢固地粘在书页上，该死的超人！

他在心中暗暗的骂道，该死的克拉克肯特。

几天前，克拉克突然心血来潮地抛了一大堆氪星书籍给布鲁斯，这当然是一件好事，多少人想要研究的氪星科技和文字就这样轻而易举地被送到蝙蝠侠的面前。

最残酷的事，蝙蝠电脑在氪星高度复杂超脱地球系统文字面前毫无处理方法，而超人又三天两头的恨不得一天来三次韦恩老宅来监督蝙蝠侠学习，时不时还要念叨“￥%……&”像外星语的氪星话，哦，不，本来就是外星语言。布鲁斯头一次感到如此疲惫，只希望达米安和阿尔弗雷德能把这个为自己找事做的外星人给赶出哥谭。

然而，历届罗宾仿佛都中了超人崇拜的病毒似得，阿尔弗雷德又疯狂的希望布鲁斯能拥有几个真心朋友，于是，韦恩大宅彻底的向超人展开。而那个该死的星球日报的小记者在韦恩大宅如入无人之境，几乎把蝙蝠洞当作了花园，日常来逛一逛。

自知氪星语言的困难，布鲁斯只好暗暗从北极堡垒中下载复印了那些语言构成相对简单的书籍——氪星儿童读物，每天睡前认真学习，努力从上面的配图（猫猫狗狗鱼鱼）联想到复杂的氪星文字。

灌下了杯子中的最后一口咖啡，布鲁斯再次骂道：“该死的氪星人！”

03

“布鲁斯，周末你有空吗？”刚刚战斗完，超人的身上还带着大楼被击倒扬起粉末，热情的凑到布鲁斯面前，红色的披风在风中欢快的鼓动。

“我需要给达米安开家长会。”布鲁斯冷漠地说道，这个一个完美且真实存在的理由。

“达米安说你们开完家长会后才中午，还有大把的时间，也许我们可以去游乐场？”超人说道，他的一只手指了指自己的手机屏幕向布鲁斯示意，另一只手则不自然的搭在身侧。

“那可以。”布鲁斯听见自己有些尴尬地回答，达米安什么时候这么有童心了？一定是他该死的偶像超人诱拐的。

04

蝙蝠侠从不在白天出没，但布鲁斯韦恩不。

布鲁斯艰难的把自己的兰博基尼挤进一辆庞大的面包车和红色的小轿车之间的狭小停车位，又一次感觉到了世界的恶意。

“要下车吗？”布鲁斯看向自己的儿子，发现他早已蹦蹦跳跳地下了车朝站在乐园门口的克拉克肯特AKA超人跑去。

这真的有些诡异，要不是他很确定达米安是自己亲生的，他都想带最近突然活泼起来的儿子去做亲子鉴定。

“嘿。”下了车，布鲁斯就看到了克拉克傻乎乎的打招呼，高高的扬起自己的手臂，在空中愚蠢的挥舞着。‘愚蠢的氪星人’，布鲁斯点评，一边快步跟了上去。

05

“过山车。我们做那个。”达米安蓝色的圆溜溜的眼睛盯着布鲁斯，就像刺客联盟里的生活似乎不存在，他展现的如此阳光，这就是布鲁斯想要保护的家人。

“好。”迷迷糊糊的布鲁斯就被两人（克拉克和达米安）挤上了过山车的座位，他坐在中间。不愧是北美据称最恐怖最快速的过山车，当攀到高峰突然一顿停下的时候，布鲁斯也可以感受到自己心跳一停。

这不是打击恐怖分子，他现在的角色也不是蝙蝠侠。

过山车快速的下落产生的重力让布鲁斯感受到了下坠感，他只慌乱了一秒，一只温暖的手碰到了布鲁斯的小臂，它们顺势扣着手握在一起。

翻腾在空中，身边的克拉克突然冒出了一句话，“myrosee.”布鲁斯精通几十种语言，游历过近百个国家，但他很确信这不是地球上的任何一种语言。

相比俄语，它更清晰；相比法语，它却内敛；相比中文，它更激烈；相比英语，它又是这样柔软的弹舌音，显得和所有语言都格格不入。

这不是地球上的任何一种语言。

氪星语。

这也不仅仅是一句语言，紧扣的双手，话语中的热烈与柔情，这一切让布鲁斯心悸。

停下。

06

布鲁斯感觉到超人对他的感情有些不对劲，这远远的超过了，那样热烈的邀请，更像是追求。他调整了自己在瞭望塔的值班时间，他和超人不会再有共同工作的时间了。

夜沉沉，布鲁斯夜巡回来，洗完澡，换上一身蓝色的短浴袍，疲惫的躺在了柔软的床铺上。  
昏黄色的灯光柔柔的照亮了布鲁斯的视野，神使鬼差地他拿起了他之前随意放在床头柜上的一本新的氪星画本。

那只是克拉克给他的千万本书的其中一本。

07

从前，有一只可爱的小狗狗，他曾千万次趴在小山丘上远远地看着山的另一边的的小山洞，那里面住着一只可爱的小蝙蝠。小蝙蝠有着吓人的小尖牙，他每天都只在夜间飞行，飞过小山丘，飞过树林，飞过小狗狗的小窝。

小狗狗喜欢小蝙蝠，但是小蝙蝠不喜欢他。

他为什么会不喜欢呢？小狗狗是那么的疑惑。他去问了小青蛙，小青蛙说：“也许是因为你们有着不同的性格，你要知道他喜欢夜晚，而你喜欢太阳。”

小狗狗觉得自己也可以深爱夜晚，但这也解释不了他的疑惑。于是他又去问小白鸽，小白鸽说：“你活在太阳下，而他活在夜晚中，如若你要求他爱你，那岂不是要夺走他的生命。”

他发现了，他了悟了。

小狗狗最后一次对着小山丘说：“myrosee.”我的玫瑰，我的爱人，我爱你啊。

他走入了黑漆漆的山洞中，哪里有数千只吸血蝙蝠，但里面也有着他的爱人——那只总在深夜搜寻花蜜的小果蝠。

他再没有回来。

08

“克拉克。”布鲁斯念叨道，他从梦中惊醒。他再看向自己的床头，那个有关小狗狗和小蝙蝠的氪星画本还打开着。

他皱着眉和上了它，画本的封面上印着‘作者——卡尔艾尔’。

他等不下去了。

布鲁斯站到自己的玻璃窗户面前，又念了一遍：“克拉克。”花园里还是无人到来，于是他又换了个名字，“卡尔艾尔。”那个氪星名字在他的口中柔和的被叫出，又带着甜蜜的拖长的尾音。

“布鲁斯。”人间之神就这样站在他的花园里，穿着一身廉价的蓝白条纹的睡衣，手不安的放在两侧。

“你找到了你的小蝙蝠吗？”布鲁斯打开了窗户，好让自己的声音更清澈的传过去。

“还在寻找的路上。”站在他面前的氪星人蓝色的眼睛中冒出了星星。

布鲁斯隔着窗户拉住克拉克的手，让人间之神带着自己飘出房间。他们就这样赤脚穿着睡衣站在花园里，站在种满蔷薇和玫瑰的花园里。

十指相扣，这个吻如此温暖。布鲁斯是这样的沉迷，任由克拉克拉着他，手还图谋不轨的想要伸进他的浴袍里。

他不在乎。

“我找到你了。”问了许久，那只氪星小狗狗说道，而小蝙蝠已经有些晕乎乎的了。他只迷迷糊糊的记着，踩坏了那么多玫瑰花，阿尔弗雷德怕不是要杀了我。

但谁会在意呢？

轻轻的鸟鸣声想起，这一对童话中的爱侣就这样站着，也就像童话里说的，他们在一起，永远，永远。


End file.
